<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In An Another Universe by minyoonwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494400">In An Another Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonwoo/pseuds/minyoonwoo'>minyoonwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonwoo/pseuds/minyoonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Mingyu and Wonwoo's relationship be in an another universe?</p><p> </p><p>Minwon AU One Shot Compilations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweaters and Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu stares at his half-empty closet. It used to be full of his hoodies and sweaters, but with his boyfriend, Wonwoo, borrowing it and looking cute while wearing it, he doesn't have the heart to ask for it back. </p><p>He once came back from school and see Wonwoo wearing one of his hoodies, the red one, while watching something on his laptop. </p><p>He didn't notice Mingyu's presence as he was too immersed on watching some movie on his laptop. </p><p>He was wearing his glasses. (he says I don't wanna wear contacts at home!) Mingyu's hoodie looks so big on Wonwoo, he thinks Wonwoo looks extra cute with his glasses and sweater paws.</p><p>When Wonwoo finally notices Mingyu, he apologizes for taking Mingyu's hoodie. He says it gave him comfort because of Mingyu's scent lingering on the fabric. </p><p>"I'll give it back to you, I promise."</p><p>"No, it's okay. You can keep it." Mingyu says and joins Wonwoo on the bed.</p><p>Mingyu comes back to reality when he hears Wonwoo call his name, "Hey, why are you staring at you clo--oh, what happened here? Why does your closet look like this?"</p><p>Mingyu chuckles, "Well, you should ask yourself that. You've been stealing all my clothes!" </p><p>"No, I'm not. You told me to keep it." Wonwoo pouts. "But I didn't know it would be like this, sorry." He says and hugs his boyfriend. </p><p>"Nah, it's alright. Since its the weekend, don't you want to go to the mall? Let's grab lunch and maybe i'd buy some new clothes or something." Mingyu suggests while he puts an arm around the older. He kisses the top of Wonwoo's head softly. </p><p>"Okay. I'd buy you clothes." Wonwoo smiles and leaves Mingyu to prepare. </p><p>They left Mingyu's car after a few minutes of making out inside. (You can't blame them, they kinda missed each other because of the never-ending workload every weekdays)</p><p>They arrived on the restaurant they always go to and caught up with each other. For the both of them, it felt like years since they have talked that much. They were so busy with work that they haven't much time to talk about stuff. </p><p>"I really should stop getting your hoodies and sweater. I feel bad. You actually don't need to buy new ones. I'll give it back to you." Wonwoo says as he takes a bite of the roasted chicken they were eating. </p><p>"No, it's really fine! I was the one who always say you can keep it." Mingyu smiles, "And besides, you look cute in them."</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes, "Fine. Or like, we can share it, you know, since we live together and all." He wipes his mouth before speaking again, "I want to make it up to you, though. Forget what I said about not buying new ones. I'll buy and we can share it." </p><p>"Alright, baby." Mingyu says and holds Wonwoo's hand. </p><p>After eating and buying new clothes, they decided to head home. </p><p>On the way to the car, Mingyu notices someone, or rather something, following them. </p><p>He looks back and sees a very cute little puppy. He stops walking and goes to puppy, "Babe, its a puppy!" </p><p>Wonwoo looks at the both of them and smiles, "The both of you look the same." </p><p>"Yeah, we're both cute." He pets the puppy, "Can we keep it, Wonwoo?"</p><p>Wonwoo frowns and goes to Mingyu, "Baby, as much as I want to keep it as well, I'm afraid we can't."</p><p>"Why not?" the latter pouts. </p><p>"It's too much responsibility. We don't even have time for each other, think about if we have a pet to take care of. Baby, we'll get one if both of our schedules are fine. Okay?" He kisses Mingyu's cheeks softly. </p><p>"But.. where will I leave it? It looks like it doesn't have an owner." Mingyu continues to pout. "Poor baby..." </p><p>"You can leave it with the guard near the entrance of the mall?"</p><p>Mingyu sighs and nods. </p><p>Wonwoo smiles sadly, "I'll wait for you in the car."</p><p>Mingyu is now left with the cute puppy who is now kinda sleeping on his arms. Its eyes suddenly opened and it looks like it's begging Mingyu to take care of it. He caresses it and pouts. </p><p>"No, I can't leave this there." He contemplates on taking it with them or giving it to the guard. </p><p>He follows his emotions and goes to their car. Wonwoo looks suprised to see the puppy still in Mingyu's arms. </p><p>"Mingyu, why is it still here?" Wonwoo immediately asks as soon as Mingyu sits on the driver's seat. </p><p>"I'm sorry, love. But can we please keep him? Look at him, he's like begging me to keep him. Babe, please..." Mingyu says, "We can let Minghao and Junhui, or Jeonghan and Seokmin to take care of it when we're gone. I know this little baby won't be too naughty for them to not handle. Please..."</p><p>Wonwoo sighs and they were filled with silence for a few seconds. </p><p>"Okay. How can I not say no when the both of you look so cute?" Wonwoo smiles. </p><p>"Yay!" Mingyu pecks Wonwoo's lips. "I love you so much!"</p><p>"You know I love you more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soft and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo borrows Mingyu's hoodies and Mingyu gets sick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu comes back from school, all wet from the rain outside. He sees Wonwoo wearing one of his hoodies, the red one, while watching something on his laptop. </p><p>He didn't notice Mingyu's presence as he was too immersed on watching some movie on his laptop. </p><p>He was wearing his glasses. (he says <em> I don't wanna wear contacts at home! </em>) Mingyu's hoodie looks so big on Wonwoo, he thinks Wonwoo looks extra cute with his glasses and sweater paws.</p><p>When Wonwoo finally notices Mingyu, he apologizes for taking Mingyu's hoodie. He says it gave him comfort because of Mingyu's scent lingering on the fabric. </p><p>"I'll give it back to you, I promise."</p><p>"No, it's okay. You can keep it." Mingyu says and joins Wonwoo on the bed. "What are you watching?"</p><p>Wonwoo smiles and kisses Mingyu's cheek softly. "Its nothing interesting. It's some film our professor wants us to watch for his class." </p><p>Mingyu nods and rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo kisses the top of his head, "Have you eaten? Want me to cook something for you?" </p><p>"You? Really? That's new." Wonwoo glares at him. "Well, I'm not wrong, aren't I? Besides, what made you want to cook?" </p><p>"Nothing. I just want to do something for you." Wonwoo pouts and crosses his arms. He pauses the movie and puts his laptop on the side table. </p><p>Wonwoo pushes Mingyu's head back up and turns to him, "So, have you?" </p><p>"Yeah, actually. Sorry. I grabbed some snacks with Minghao a while ago." </p><p>Wonwoo sighs and nods, "Then are you going to do something? Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asks while fixing his glasses. </p><p>Mingyu chuckles at how cute his boyfriend is, "Well, I actually have to finish a project for my art class. But it's not too much, it will only take half an hour or so. Also, you need to watch that film, silly. It's early, anyways. We can go out after." He kisses the top of Wonwoo's heady and leaves the bedroom to finish the project. </p><p>They actually ended up staying at home after finishing what they had to do for school, watching some netflix and cuddling. </p><p>Later that night, Wonwoo wakes up because he feels something, or rather someone, twisting and turning. He turns to his boyfriend and sees him covered with a blanket, shivering. </p><p>"Hey, babe. Are you okay? You look sick." He said and checked Mingyu's temperature by putting the back of his head on his forehead. "Woah, shit. You're burning." </p><p>Wonwoo quickly gets out of bed and gets a basin with hot water, a towel, medicine and a glass of water. He lets Mingyu drink medicine and puts the wet towel on his boyfriend's forehead. </p><p>"You could've told me you're cold, love." Wonwoo whispers, worried. He feels guilty for sleeping while Mingyu's actually shivering beside him. </p><p>"But you looked peaceful. Didn't want to wake you up." Mingyu barely said. He feels sleepy, must be because of the medicine. </p><p>Wonwoo sighs, "Go to sleep, you need it." </p><p>"You too." </p><p>"Can't leave you like this." </p><p>Mingyu being stubborn, "Then I'm not sleeping as well." </p><p>"Are you serious? Mingyu, stop. Take a rest."</p><p>"Okay, but you too."</p><p>"I will, after you." </p><p>"Fine...." Mingyu surrenders and closes his eyes. He then opens it again and asks, "Wonwoo... can you sing a song for me?"</p><p>Wonwoo smiles a little then starts singing a song. After a while, Mingyu falls asleep.</p><p>Wonwoo didn't waste the opportunity to admire his boyfriend. He kisses Mingyu's temple and whispers, "I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Tell me what you think in the comments please ^__^ this is just a minwon one shots compilations. Some chapters may or may not be connected. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>